Colton
Colton Herrington, labeled The Military Brat is one of sixteen brand new, original characters to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. He is reintroduced in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Pimapotew Kinosewak, the Floating Salmon. Coltonsquare.jpg RRBack.jpg MMBack.jpg FloatingSalmonIcon.png ConfusedBearsIcon.png Biography Born into a Military family, Colton is the Son of a disgraced high-ranking army officer, and a former Army Sargent. His older sister Sarah was killed in action in Afghanistan in 2010. It's her Dog Tags that he carries around his neck, and is constantly polishing them to a shine. His Dad, former Major General Eric Rowe, before he was court-martialed and prosecuted for sexual assault, instilled in Colton a strong respect for women and authority, as well as a strong work-ethic. Colton kept the strong work-ethic and respect for women, especially his Mom Ashley, a former sergeant who lost both her legs below the knee and her left arm below the elbow in an I.E.D blast. He dropped the respect for authority though, and has gotten expelled from 3 schools, 2 private since his dad's prosecution and his Sister's death, two incidents involving fellow students and a teacher, all of whom he caught bullying others, and lost it on all of them. All this despite being a volunteer lifeguard at his two private schools, and having top marks in every one of his classes. Feels as if he has a duty to put others first and protect the vulnerable, even if it puts himself in trouble, or at odds with authority, which it often does. Abrasive, judgmental, and extremely blunt, harsh and sarcastic, Colton can be a hard person to deal with, but once you get though to him, he's a very good and loyal friend to have. Just don't bring up his dad, just don't. Coverage Total Drama All Stars Do Over In Post Plunker's Paradise, Brick makes a call to his boot camp. Colton answers the phone call. Colton scolds Brick for his poor performance on the show and chides him for interrupting him, being a higher military rank than Brick. Colton promises to do better than Brick when he competes in season five. Total Drama Revenge Do Over Colton arrived at Wawanakwa with his team, the Radioactive Rats. There, he immediately gained a disgust for Sugar and an annoyance for many of his teammates. His doubt for Leonard and Constance dissipated in Radioaction. Colton declared himself the leader off the bat, and took charge of his team. Colton and Scarlett plotted with each other in order to figure out how to take down the Mutant Maggots, the strongest team and the one Colton surmised was sabotaging them. They targeted Ella. Colton tried having Candace manipulate them, before Ella proved herself innocent. Colton was swapped to the Mutant Maggots in Finders Creepers. Colton butt heads with Harrison for the role of team leader. In Curse Of The Black Hurl, the two put aside their differences and become friends, leading the team side by side, respecting the other's abrasiveness. Harrison teaches Colton how to properly prank Chris, which Colton becomes especially fond of doing, before one of his own pranks is sabotageed by Scarlett. In Treasure Island Of Dr. McClean, Colton learned of Sammy's Amy disguise, and tries to goad her into revealing herself. Later, In Trivial Matters, Tanner blindsides Colton, believing him to be a major threat. Colton reveals Sammy's identity at his elimination before he is hurled. Gallery colton_rotation_by_mustacheskulls-d9x1s5a.png Colton.png ColtonStance.jpg Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Colton has competed against, he has yet to outrank Noah. *Colton has outranked everyone from the second generation of canon contestants that he has competed against. *Colton has outranked everyone from the first generation of original characters that he has competed against. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Colton has yet to outrank Sammy, Topher, Scarlett, Max and Jasmine. *Of the second generation of original characters, Colton has yet to outrank Coby, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner, Jack and Michael. Trivia *He is one of sixteen contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Beth, Nicole, Constance, Jasmine, Tanner, and Rodney. **He switched from the Radioactive Rats to the Mutant Maggots in Total Drama Revenge Do Over. *Colton is one of three contestants from the second generation, prior to their debut on TDDO, to personally know one of the first generation contestants. In Colton's case, he used to go to the same boot camp as Brick. **The others are Krystal, who knows Courtney; and Coby, who knows Duncan. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Radioactive Rats Category:Original Characters Category:Mutant Maggots Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Floating Salmon